


The Ocean

by Squishiez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishiez/pseuds/Squishiez
Summary: The Ocean was different in the eyes of everyone. The ocean was perfect in Pearl's eyes.





	

"Pearl, what do you think of the ocean?" Lapis said simply. Pearl glanced over at the blue gem that lain on the sand, looking up at the beautiful starry night. Pearl couldn't help but smile at Lapis. She looked so beautiful and serene under the light of the moon. Never had she seen her look so peaceful. Though, Pearl hoped that Lapis wasn't so lost in her thoughts that it made her seem quiet and tranquil. That wouldn't be good.

Pearl didn't try to snap her out of that peaceful atmosphere. Instead, she stared deep into the water to help think of a perfect response. She wanted to say something interesting about it but she definitely didn't want to make Lapis upset over it but Pearl definitely wouldn't baby Lapis. Being babied was one of her peeves. Lapis didn't like when people were insensitive but she hated it when people acted as if she was as fragile as a piece of glass. She was a gem ad she could handle more than what people thought she could.

It wasn't until Pearl came up with her final answer when she cleared her throat to prepare herself to speak.

"Well, the ocean is different in the eyes of everyone." She started. "For me, the ocean is many things. Unlike a small pond, the water of the ocean is always in a frenzy, never able to stop moving due to the strong currents forcing it to move forward, even if it doesn't want to. Well, Water doesn't necessary feel anything but pretend it does so that I can make sense!" Pearl laughed to herself and she earned a small snicker from Lapis.

"I'm not judging keep going."

"Okay. The ocean can be so dangerous. Threatening to drown those who can't handle it but is also beautiful and serene. Some people love it. Some people are scared of it. Others just never tried to understand it well enough. Once you get to know it, you can start off rocky but soon you find yourself loving it and loving every second you're with it. It's beautiful and blue and forgiving. It's something I hold dear to me and-"

Pearl was interrupted by a laughing Lapis who had sat up from her position on the sand. She couldn't help but to snort as she laughed. Though, the laughter made Pearl quite confused. She raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

Lapis grabbed Pearl's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Were you just describing me?" Lapis asked, trying desperately not to smirk at the girl next to her.

Pearl was knocked out of her her own world because of those words and she found herself blushing bluer than ever because of the realization of those words being true.

"I'm sorry, I got lost and I didnt-"

"Hey, I'm still not judging."


End file.
